The Darkest Passion
by DarkLily99
Summary: Nina Matthews had learned early on that life wasn't e had lived a rough life but she was still strong and hopeful.When her stepfather made her move to Santa Carla,she thought it would be the worst thing that ever happened to her.If only she knew that it would be the decision that changed her life.Waiting in the shadows is the person that was meant to be her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from The Lost Boys.**

**AN: This idea has been in my head for awhile and so I finally published it. Hope you enjoy.**

CHAPTER ONE

The warm, ocean air filled her nostrils and danced through her hair. Night had fallen over Santa Carla and the evil and the odd came out to play. Lights gleamed off of the outstretched mass of water that lay before her.

Nina Matthews sat on a lone rock all by herself, looking at the lonely coastline before her. Music from the popular boardwalk reached her ears and she found her eyes closing, trying to relax her troubled mind and stiff form. She had come to the shore to get away from her stepfather. Since their move to Santa Carla not even one week ago his beatings had grown worse and more frequent. Tonight's had been especially horrible. As usual he had slapped her hard across her face and kicked her a few times, but tonight he did not stop after a few kicks. He just kept going until pain radiated from everywhere and each breath hurt worse than the first. Melody, her step sister who had been watching the whole scene and laughing, surprisingly had been the one to pull him away from her.

Nina had crawled up the stairs to her bedroom, sobbing the whole way. After cleaning herself up she changed into her clothes and sat in her bedroom, waiting for night to fall so she could sneak out. When it was dark enough outside she climbed out her window and hopped onto the back of her motorcycle and made her way to the boardwalk. She had parked her bike next to her good friend Max's video store; which was just across from the stretch of beach that she sat on. Max had been the only person she had confided in. they had met while Max was on a business trip two years ago. She had been walking into a building while he had been walking out and they had bumped into each other. They had got taking and quickly became great friends despite the age gap. She learned to trust him. Over time, she gave him all the details of her messed up life. When he returned to Santa Carla, they kept in touch through the phone and letters. He had been there for her when she needed someone. She had told him she was moving but not where. She had wanted to surprise him.

The beach seemed to be the only place that offered her well needed peace. It gave her a place to think about what her life had become in just the short span of five years.

Her life had been like this for years, ever since her mother died. Malcolm, her stepfather, had always treated her differently as she grew up. Making her do more chores, snapping at her for everything, and punishing her for anything. She had learned to get used to it.

Running a shaky had through her hair, Nina absentmindedly looked down at her watch and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the time. It was almost time for the sun to come up.

Taking deep breaths, she arose from her seat on the rock. Nina had been there longer than she had expected. Trying to get home quickly, she began to jog to the steps that led to the boardwalk. With the boardwalk almost empty it seemed too quiet. It gave her chills, causing goose bumps to cover every inch of her body. The clothes she was wearing weren't helping either. Tiny shorts, tank top, flip flops, and her favorite mini leather jacket. From the looks of the remaining men she knew it was not a good idea.

Trying to walk at a faster pace, Nina failed to hear the footsteps approaching her from behind. The video store was just around the corner. Nina could make out its bright neon sign. It read in bright, bold letters _Max's_. Her bike was just a few feet away now, its red and black paint job practically glowing underneath Max's sign.

Nina let out a sigh of relief at seeing her baby. That relief was short lived when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her into the dark alley beside her. She drew in a breath to scream but a hand covered her mouth before she could make a sound. Hot tears ran down her face in trails. Breath fanned over the back of her neck, the smell horrid, as a horrible voice whispered in her ear," Now what is a pretty lil' thing like you doing out here all by yourself?"

Nina could feel his free hand that had been around her waist run across her ribs and up toward her breasts.

"Bad things could happen."

When his hand brushed the underside of her breast she snapped. Her foot slammed down onto his causing him to groan in pain and his grip to loosen slightly. Taking the chance, she took off running down the alley. Nina was almost around the corner when she felt a hand tangle in her long, blonde hair and dragged her back into the blackness of the alley. He forgot to cover her mouth this time and so she drew in a deep breath and screamed," Help me. Please help me."

Her attacker's hand slammed onto the side of her face, making her dazed for a minute. She felt his grip on her hair tighten as he inched her closer to the brick wall. His hand reached down and fumbled with her shorts, trying to get them off, while his other hand went around to cover her mouth again. She kicked and pushed as hard as she could but he did not budge an inch.

Seeing it as her only chance, Nina bit down into the fat flesh of his hand. He snatched it away from her with a curse. Her mouth free again, she yelled out," Help-"

Her words were cut off when the stranger brutally smashed her face into the rough brick wall behind her, making her see stars and black dots in her vision.

Her attacker snarled near her ear," Be quiet, bitch."

Nina felt her energy and strength flow out of her due to the magnitude of the blow and darkness began to cloud her vision. Her attacker was suddenly ripped away from her and, with no support, her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to the hard, cold ground.

In the distance, she thought she heard a low growl and a muffled scream. Dozing in and out of consciousness, Nina felt warm, wet fingers touch the side of her face, but she didn't flinch away in fact she leaned into the touch. Her vision was blurry when she tried to open her eyes and see her savior, and she could only make out the hazy form of a man crouched down beside her. The last thing she heard before she fell into a deep slumber was the most wonderful she had ever heard say," You're safe now. I've got you, baby."

**AN: Review and give me some feedback.**

** Love, Sierra.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from The Lost Boys.**

**AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

CHAPTER TWO

**N**ina shot up in her bed when she heard a loud crash resonate from downstairs. She blinked her eyes several times, looking at her surroundings. She was on her bed in her bedroom like any other day. Laying back down on the silk sheets, her sleep fogged mind began to clear, She shot up again as memories from last night resurfaced.

A man had grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an alley. He had knocked her out so she couldn't fight him. He had tried to rape her.

But something stopped him. _More like someone._ They had saved her. The last thing she could remember was her savior saying," You're safe now. I've got you, baby."

They had called her baby. She did not understand why they did that or why the thought gave her shivers. Nina did have much time to ponder about it because Malcolm was calling for her.

"Nina," her step-father called from downstairs," get down here you little shit."

Nina catapulted out of bed, noting that she was wearing a black silk nightgown, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Her blood ran cold at the sight that greeted her. Malcolm was sitting at the table with Melody, her step-sister, his expression murderous.

Shivering in fear underneath his gaze, Nina addressed him in a whisper," Yes, sir?"

Malcolm's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched in what appeared to be rage. In a low voice, he said," Our dinner was supposed to be served to us five minutes ago at seven pm on the dot."

Nina gasped in shock and looked over to the clock in the corner. The time it read was six minutes past seven. _I slept that late. _She couldn't believe it. She never slept past seven am, and that was on a good day.

The sound of a throat clearing brought her from her thoughts. Looking back at Malcolm, Nina saw him staring at her with pure aggravation clearly written on his face. Slipping back into her quiet and respective voice, she asked him," What would you like for dinner tonight, sir?"

Malcolm tapped his fingers on the table with a look of deep thought on his face. After a few long moments of him contemplating, he finally said with a voice full of false glee," I think Chinese would be nice."

He looked over to Melody and asked in a soft voice," Is that alright with you, sweet pea?"

Melody smiled sweetly and replied," Yes. Thank you, Daddy."

Nina watched the scene with longing. The only person that had ever truly cared for her was her Grandma Elaine. She had died when Nina was nine and her mother, Maya, not even a year later. Malcolm treated her like his own personal slave. Making her clean his house, make his meals every night, and taking every beating with a silent tongue while Melody turned a blind eye.

Turning away from them, Nina began to walk toward the stairs so she could change and leave.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Nina turned around and said with a roll of her eyes," I need to change so I can go get your dinner, Malcolm."

He shot out of his seat and stormed over to where she stood. Before she even realized what was happening, his hand shot out and slammed against the left side of her face, the sound of flesh meeting flesh echoing in the silence. Nina tasted blood in her mouth but kept it shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

Through clenched teeth, he spat in a voice dripping with venom," Show me respect. Now I want you to go upstairs, get changed, and go get Melody and my dinner."

Nina nodded and fled to her room, heading straight to her closet. There was a large ball of clothing gathered on the floor and she began to dig through it. Throwing a horrible piece of clothing after another over her shoulder. Nina rarely ever left the house, but when she did she wanted to look good.

After about half of her wardrobe had been thrown over her shoulder, she finally found the ideal outfit hid in a corner.

A white, transparent off the shoulder top, paired with small black shorts, and a pair of black strappy sandals. Moving to her mirror, she sat down and thickly outlined her large doe like violet eyes with her favorite black eyeliner. Her lips were a deep ruby red without the lipstick. After dragging a tortoise shell brush through her snow-white hair, she looked herself over in the mirror. She gave herself a thumbs up and turned away from her reflection.

Before heading out her door, she went over to her cherry wood dresser and got down onto the floor. Rolling onto her stomach, she reached a hand into the shadowed darkness of the dresser underbelly. Her hand searched through the darkness until it came to a small bump in the wood. _Victory._

With a smile stamped onto her face, she found the small string connected with the bump and pulled. A small thump resounded. Nina wrapped the small object in her palm and pulled her arm out from under the dresser. Looking down at her hand, she opened her palm. A small intricately carved ebony carved box was lying there. It was one of the few things her grandma had left her.

Lifting up the lid, Nina peered inside and was greeted by her life savings. She had learned from a very early age that Malcolm did not care if she starved. He never bought her meals. She had started doing odd jobs, looking anywhere for employment. Her last job had fired her when she didn't show up for work when they wanted her to. She couldn't show up. Her right arm had been broken along with at least six broken ribs. All caused by Malcolm's evil rage. Her boss had called her the next day and fired her, not giving a damn about her situation. _Uncaring assholes._ That's all they ever where to her.

Her grandma, Elaine, knew her problems and left her enough money to last her a lifetime of used properly when she died.

The grandfather clock ringing downstairs drew her from her thoughts. Grabbing a ten out of the large stack, she placed the small box back into the hidey hole she had made into the wood. After making sure it was secure, Nina began her way down the stairs, following the sounds of the wresting match in the living room. Malcolm lay sprawled on the couch watching the match with sadistic amusement. Looking down at the floor, Nina asked quietly," Can I have the money for your dinner?"

He threw a twenty at her over his shoulder, not even looking at her as he did so. The wrinkled bill landed at her feet. She bent down to get it and, without another word, turned and began to walk toward the door. She stopped when she heard him say in a lethal tone," Be back in thirty minutes."

He did not say the rest but Nina could fill in the blanks. Be back in thirty minutes _or else. _

Nina nodded in response and began to walk through the front door and shut it behind her. It was dark outside by the time she made it to the boardwalk. Riding around the swarms of people, Nina spotted a place to park beside some other bikes. People parted for her bike, some staring at it in envy others staring at her legs that were on display. Her bike slid to a stop in the spot. She sat there for a moment, trying to ward away the slight chill that was in the air.

Nina slid her helmet off of her head and shook her long, light hair loose. The waves cascaded to the small of her back in natural curls. She sighed and ran a hand through it in agitation. She really did not want to do this, but Malcolm would get her if she did otherwise.

After making sure her helmet was in place, she hopped off of her baby and began to make her way to May Ling's home made Chinese food. She was about half way to the restaurant when she remembered that Malcolm's money was in her Harley's side bag. She sighed in frustration and jogged back to her Harley. Nina bent over to retrieve the money from the small pocket of her pouch when she heard a loud wolf whistle from behind her.

Straightening up, Nina prepared herself to turn around and see who was behind her. If only she knew that that small decision would change the course of her life.

**AN: Review and tell me what you think.**

** Love, Sierra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For those who reviewed and have enjoyed this story so far, I give you the newest chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make a profit from The Lost Boys.**

CHAPTER THREE

Nina's back stiffened and she looked over her shoulder. Four young men stood behind her next to the other parked bikes. They were all handsome in their own way. The obvious leader of the group was a trench coat clad, platinum blonde with ice blue eyes that seemed to match his cool demeanor. A brunette male stood beside him. He was dressed in only a pair of broken in pair of jeans, black leather jacket, and black boots. No shirt. _Odd._

The blonde next to them had his hair styled in a curly mullet. He seemed to be the nicer of the bunch. When he saw her looking, he gave her a small wave and a Cheshire cat smile. He was dressed in a too tiny wife beater, a bright patch- work jacket, boots, fingerless gloves, and a pair of broken in blue jeans paired with leather chaps. _Interesting._

The one at the very end stole her breath though. He had a mane of long golden blonde hair and his skin was a pale gold. He created a rocker and biker kind of vision with his tight white jeans, black high boots, black mesh tank top, paired with that long black jacket, and that sexy smirk. He was simply irresistible and he was openly staring at her. Nina raised her gaze to his, Nina found his dark blue eyes centered on her.

Unknown to her, she had taken a step forward him and he a step toward her. His gaze was still locked on hers, his eyes holding such intensity. Nina shivered under his knowing gaze, feeling a stretching sensation in her chest. She couldn't seem to look away from him. Noticing he was still staring at her, Nina put a smirk upon her face and asked," See something you like?"

He took a step closer to her, his spicy scent invading her nostrils. His smirk seemed to widen when he said in a husky voice," I could ask you the same question."

She took another step toward him, challenging him. Her smirk turned into a full fledged grin as she said lowly," Oh honey."

His grin widened and he took another step closer to her, their chests now brushing together. Nina raised her head closer to his until his breath fanned over her face.

Smiling, she looked up at him through the thick fringe of her inky black lashes. His eyes were a darker blue than before. Nina shivered at the look in his eyes, but shook herself. She needed to be strong and get rid of him. Leaning up, Nina purred in his ear," I've seen a whole lot better in a whole lot less."

That warm smile fell from his face at her words and for a moment she felt bad. She placed her hand on his arm, unable to help herself. He seemed to understand what she was trying to tell him. Laughter echoed from his friends behind her.

The one with the patchwork jacket and curly golden hair approached her. She could feel him stiffen underneath he palm when the curly blonde held his hand out for her to shake.

He said around chuckles," I'm Marko and any girl that can out do Paul is okay in my book."

_Paul. So that was his name. _Nina smiled at Marko and grasped her hand in her own. She shook it lightly while she replied politely," I am Nina Matthews."

He shook her hand once and released it, turning back to the rest of the group. Nina turned back toward Paul. He was staring at her with such intense eyes. She could tell that he was about to say something, but an arm around her shoulders dragged her away from him. Nina thought that she had heard a faint growl, but it was gone before she had any time to really ponder on it. Marko's arm stiffened on her shoulder and fell off.

Nina shook off the confusion that action caused and looked toward the group. The trench coat clad one, who was obviously the leader, held his glove- covered hand out for her to shake. Nina took it and said politely," I am Nina Matthews."

His ice blue eyes assessed her as he replied," David."

He looked over his shoulder at the brunette and introduced him," That is Dwayne."

He nodded at her in response and she gave him a small wave. Things were quite for a few moments before Nina absentmindedly looked down at her watch. She gasped in shock at the time. She had wasted nearly twenty minutes talking with them.

Running a hand through her hair in agitation, Nina looked at them all and said in a sad voice," I'm sorry but I have to go. I have to go get my family's dinner."

She waved to them all before turning around and making her way to the restaurant's glass doors. She was almost halfway through the door when a hand on her elbow pulled her back. She flinched back from the touch. That area on her arm was still sore from the previous night's attack.

Turning around, Nina found Paul behind her with a soft look in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

Putting a small smile on her face, Nina asked quietly," Yes, Paul?"

He held his other hand out and, looking down, she saw her money in his closed palm. In a low husky voice that gave her shivers, he said," I believe you dropped this."

"Thank you."

She tucked the money into her back pocket. Nina could feel his gaze on her and she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, forgetting about her bruises. She thought she heard a low growl erupt from him but she ignored it. Looking up at him, Nina found his gaze focused on her cheek. Her left cheek.

"Oh. That's nothing," Nina said, raising her hand to cover that side of her face.

His warm hand stopped hers as he asked in a low hiss," Who did this?"

Nina shook her head and repeated," It's nothing, Paul."

He leaned over her and said in a dark voice," Someone put their hands on you and it's nothing?"

Before she could bite it back, she retorted," It's not like it's anything new, Paul."

His eyes visibly darkened and he cupped her cheek as he snarled," I'll kill them."

Raising her hand, she held the one that cupped her face. In a near whisper, she murmured," Why do you care?"

He had opened his mouth to answer her when a loud voice called out," Nina."

**AN: Now who do you think is calling for Nina? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me what you thought.**

** Thank, Sierra.**


End file.
